VeggieTales (European Spanish dub)
VeggieTales is the Spaniard dub of said show, in the Spanish language. Dialogue and titles are translated from the Brazilian Portuguese dubs. The series was dubbed in 1996 and 2004-2006 in Madrid at Telson. A new dub was produced in the same city at the studio Media Sound from 2007-2008. Translations and Voices Additional voices (Telson): Javier Balas (Christophe), Pablo Adán (Goliath), and Luis Bajo Terminology *Dodge Ball City: Ciudad de la Bola Perdida *Okie-Dokie Corral: Corral Okie-Dokie *Silly Songs with Larry: Canciones Tontas con Larry (1st dub)/Canciones Divertidas con Larry (2nd-3rd dubs) *Stuff-Mart: Supermercado *Qwerty: Qwerty (1st dub)/Micro (2nd-3rd dubs) Episodes *¿Donde Dios Está Cuando Estoy Con M-Miedo?/¿Qué hacer cuando estoy con miedo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!) *¿Dios Quiere Yo Que Los Perdone?/Perdonar... ¿Por qué? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *¿Sos Mi Vecino? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rack, Shack y Benny/Los tres amigos (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David y el Pepinillo Gigante/David y el Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Súper-Larry y una mentira del otro mundo/Súper-Larry y la Gran Mentira (Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) *Madame Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) *¿Las Últimas Canciones Divertidas? (The End of Silliness?) *Súper-Larry contra la Mala Hierba (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Rey George y el Patito (King George and the Ducky) *Ester... La Niña que se Convirtió en Reina (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lilo el Vikingo Bondadoso (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *La Gran Cuenta Regresiva de las Canciones Divertidas! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown!) *La Estrella de la Navidad (The Star of Christmas) *¡El Maravilloso Mundo del Auto-Éxito! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Un Cuento de Pascua (An Easter Carol) *La Historia de un Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo de la Ópera (Sumo of the Opera) *Duque y la Gran Guerra de Tortas (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke y el Pincel Perdido de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *El Señor de los Frijoles (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes y el Rescate de la Regla de Oro (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Super-Larry y la Manzana Malvada (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gedeón y su Tuba (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Compilations *Leones, Pastores y Reinas (¡Cielos!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Navidad en una Dosis Doble (Holiday Double Feature) Movies *VeggieTales: La Película: La Aventura de Jonás (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *VeggieTales: La Película: Piratas con Alma de Héroes (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Books *¡Dios ama mucho usted! (God Loves You Very Much!) *Rey George y sus patitos (King George and His Duckies) *¿Qué hacer cuando estoy con miedo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Biblia de los VeggieTales (Bible Storybook) Distributors *Buenna Vista Films (1st dub) *Música para Cristo (2nd and 3rd dubs; Christian bookstores) *Planeta DeAgostini (2nd and 3rd dubs; mass markets) Dub Credits *Direction: Salvador Aldeguer (1st and 2nd dubs) and Mar Bordallo (3rd dub) *Translation: Pablo del Hoyo (1st dub), Virginia Almarcha (2nd dub), and Sally Templer (3rd dub) *Editing: Pablo del Hoyo (2nd dub) and Mar Bordallo (3rd dub) Trivia *When dubbing this version, both Telson and Media Sound reportedly watched both the dub they were given and the original version. **To support this, the letters and their senders are kept from the English version. ***Because of this, a pamphlet is included on all home video releases, saying, "Antes de ver VeggieTales con tus hijos, hágales entender los nombres, cidades y estados de los Estados Unidos que hablan los personajes." ****An example of an entry from this is "Phil Winklestein es el verdadero nombre de Frankenstapio, y él vive en Toledo," which appeared on the original VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and the double feature release containing it and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ****A pronunciation guide was also included in the pamphlet to help Spaniards pronounce the American names as well. **Some lines in the theme song are also sung like the original. *Just like the 1st Latin Spanish dub, all singing parts in Dance of the Cucumber (except for the ending) are left undubbed, being acknowledged by the announcer claiming Bob translates the song into English. *In real life, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything was really given a European Spanish dub: its title can be found in the Movies section. **Mar Bordallo did have real life connections with VeggieTales, as she voiced Eloise in and directed and edited the dub of the movie. ***Many other voice actors from the 3rd dub also voiced their characters in the movie as well. *Some of the characters' voices are closer to the English version in Telson's dubs, especially Larry's. This was due to the studio needing their voice actors to improve on the Brazilian voices, with Salvador Aldeguer referring to them in an interview after dubbing Are You My Neighbor? for the first dub as "annoying" and "downright horrible compared to the English voices." **He also referred to the note sung for the final syllable in the 1st Brazilian dub's theme song as "inaccurate" compared to the English version. *Unlike the 1st Brazilian dub of The Hairbrush Song, the narrator's dialogue is properly edited, with Pablo del Hoyo stating, "You could hardly even hear the characters whenever he spoke. Before Bob appeared, he'd mostly talk over the singing and didn't even introduce the song either." **The Silly Song title is also entirely in Spanish, as Salvador hated how "Silly Songs" was unreasonably left in English. *Qwerty's name is consistent throughout every episode in the 3rd dub, as Telson gave them specific instructions on what to do when translating the scripts. **Mr. Nezzer also only has one name in the dub, as it is consistent throughout the back covers and DVD subtitles, regardless of the episode. *To try to make it more successful than the Brazilian version it was based on, the 1st dub aired on Minimax in Spain until the channel's rebrand to Fox Kids. *The reason for Media Sound redubbing the series was because Antonio Medina (Archibald's voice actor from the second dub) filed a lawsuit against Telson for not paying him royalties over the use of his voice in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. **Another reason was because Pablo Adán (Goliath's voice actor from said dub) and Javier Balas (Christophe's voice actor from said dub) complained they were underpaid compared to the other voice actors, with Pablo making a legal threat to Telson to give him full royalties or suffer the same fate Antonio dealt against them. Upon this, they paid him and Javier the remaining amount of royalties and quit dubbing the series, fearing the other voice actors would threaten legal action against them. Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales